


Blooming

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide takes Kaneki on a late night adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming

At exactly 1:00 he received a text message. Kaneki sighed, already knowing who had sent it and the contents of it. Class had just begun and he wasn’t there.

_**Kaneki, still not feeling good?** _

He sighed again. Going to school was nice in it’s own way, going about the familiar tasks made him feel like everything was normal again.

But at the same time, that’s what made it so terrible.

Sleep. He just wanted to sleep. He turned over on his side and looked at the message until his phone’s screen went black. His hand fell limply onto his bed and he shut his eyes.

~~~~~~

His phone was chirping next to him, jarringly loud with it’s close vicinity. Kaneki groaned and unlocked the screen without looking at who was calling. “Hello?”

“Open your door, man. I’ve been knocking for like, five minutes.” As if to illustrate this, the knocking began again.

Kaneki ended the call and yawned, pulling on his eyepatch before trudging sleepily to the door. Hide opened the door as soon as Kaneki twisted the lock and came in, kicking his shoes off swiftly. He looked at Kaneki critically before breaking into a wide grin.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”

He ran his hands hurriedly through his hair and blushed. “I wasn’t sleeping, I was...”

Hide raised an eyebrow and Kaneki didn’t bother finishing the lie, deciding instead to shrug. “I’m still not feeling too great.”

Hide hummed thoughtfully and looked him over again before sauntering into his apartment. Kaneki followed Hide into his room and they both flopped onto his bed.

“We had a quiz today. I asked the professor and he said he’d let you take it before class next week.”

Kaneki smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. But in other news-” Hide turned and placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. “You need to go out and get some fresh air.”

“I got enough fresh air yesterday...”

Hide squeezed his shoulder but didn’t say anything. Kaneki didn’t want to meet his eyes, but he knew the face he was making, the one where his brow furrowed slightly as he thought.

“Well I guess that’s okay, then.” Hide finally said, his tone light.

Why did those words make him feel so guilty? He almost caved in and agreed but he stayed firm, his stomach lurching uncomfortably at the mere thought of dealing with people. Hide seemed to pick up on his discomfort and clapped him on the back.

“Whaddya say we have a sleepover? We can watch some crappy movies and just hang out. How’s that sound?”

It sounded fantastic to him. He nodded and smiled at Hide, who hopped off the bed. “I’ll make a quick run to the movie store, I’ll be back in a few!” He waved cheerily before disappearing out the door. Kaneki listened as he heard the front door open and close.

It was weird, Hide always knew how to handle him. That odd perceptiveness of his should have been something he was used to by now, but it still amazed him every time. He pulled out the guest futon which only Hide had ever slept on and got some blankets and pillows. He pulled his own blanket off his bed and threw it onto the futon as a finishing touch. A nice, cozy blanket nest, the perfect thing for movie watching.

~~~~~~~~

The first movie was some dumb comedy that wasn’t anything special, but the two of them laughed at it anyway. God, it felt amazing to laugh.

Outside, the sun had went down and Hide wiggled his fingers as the credits began rolling. “It’s night time, that means we need a spooky movie now!”

He quickly put in the next movie and flopped back down next to Kaneki just as the opening scene started. It started out average enough, a woman was in her house talking on the phone. But because it was such an average horror movie, Kaneki had a good idea where exactly this scenario was going. He covered his mouth as a shadow appeared behind the woman.

_No blood, no gore, please, I can’t take it, I can’t take it-_

Sure enough, the shadowy figure had a knife, bringing it down in a blunt strike. Kaneki gagged involuntarily. After the things he had been through, he couldn’t stomach this, he just couldn’t.

“Kaneki? What’s wrong?”

“T-turn it off. Please turn it off.”

Hide hurriedly complied and dropped to his knees next to Kaneki. “Hey, talk to me, is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head weakly. “Sorry...I just got a little nauseous.”

Hide stared at him for a few silent seconds before placing his hands on his shoulders. “Kaneki, I know you don’t wanna go out, but I have somewhere I’d really like to take you.” He must have noticed Kaneki’s grimace because he added quickly, “I’ll call my friend and borrow his car so you won’t have to go on a train or anything, and the place we’re going to won’t have any people there.”

Kaneki had to admit, he was a bit curious. Where was this place? He nodded his consent and hesitantly met Hide’s eyes, who gave him a smile in response.

“Let me call my friend.”

~~~~

Something about the night air blowing coolly against his face and the lights blurring by in a mix of colors against the darkness of the sky, it all just made everything feel like a dream. They had been driving for over two hours but it seemed like no time at all, neither of them had even reached for the radio.

The parking lot they finally stopped in was deserted, besides one other car. It was dark, and when the wind blew, he could pick up the scent of the sea. Kaneki could make out a wall in the gloom, and a sign above a gate. Was it some sort of amusement park? He stepped out of the car and checked his phone. It was nearly midnight.

“Where are we?”

Hide shot him a grin before strolling up to the opening gate and hopping over the turnstile before holding his hand to Kaneki to help him over it. He hesitated before taking it. “Isn’t this illegal?”

Hide flashed a devilish grin. “You betcha.”

Every bit of his reason was telling him not to do this, but he couldn’t help but be swept up in this weird adventure that Hide had in mind.

A light hit him in the eyes as he stepped over it and he stumbled but Hide grabbed him before he fell.

“Who’s there!”

Cold sweat broke out on Kaneki’s forehead. Shit. Caught only one step into wherever it was they were. Hide let him go and put his hands up. “You caught us.”

The light was pointed down and Kaneki blinked rapidly to dispel the phantom spots in his vision. He was surprised when the voice laughed.

“Nagachika-kun! You should’ve told me you were coming.”

Hide laughed too, his arms flopping down. “Ah, sorry Kenji-san, it was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing, you know?”

Kaneki could make out the silhouette of the guard now, and a dark tall square behind him, most likely an information kiosk.

“Who’s your friend?”

Hide slapped his forehead. “How rude of me. Kenji-san, this is my best friend Kaneki. Kaneki, this is Kenji-san, the noble guard of Hitachi Seaside Park.”

“N-nice to meet you.” Kaneki stuttered, his nerves still frayed from the surprise encounter.

“Same here, a friend of this bastard is a friend of mine!” He laughed heartily again and Hide and Kaneki laughed politely with him. He put his hands on his hips. “So, what, you wanna do some late night strolling?”

“If it’s not too much to ask.”

“Nah, no worries. Old man Tachi-san is on monitoring duty tonight, and he’s already out like a light.”

Hide bowed gratefully “You’re a great man, Kenji-san.”

Kenji waved dismissively. “Get going, before I call the authorities on you trespassing hoodlums. Just wrap things up by 3, because that’s when my relief comes in.”

“Sure thing!” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand and dashed off into the darkness. His eyes were adjusting to the dark, and he could see the path they were on led into a patch of trees.

“How do you know him? And what is this place? You said it’s a park-”

“It’s not an ordinary park.” Hide cut in, slowing their pace and letting go of his hand. The night air was slightly chilly, and Kaneki silently wished he hadn’t let go. “You’ll see what I mean in a minute. And as for Kenji-san, we took a class together last semester. He’s a good guy.”

They walked silently amongst the trees, the stars peeking out from above the canopy, only the sound of wind-disturbed leaves to accompany their steps on the cement pathway. It all had a sort of mystical feel to it, as if this silence without silence, and this light without light, it all had blended together over thousands of years to create just this feeling, the perfect balance that struck something deep within a human. Kaneki breathed in deeply, and he could smell flowers.

“This is it.” Hide whispered, as if talking any louder than that would break the spell over this place.

The trees thinned out, and before them was a field, the ghostly moon hanging in the sky brushing soft color on the light blue flowers that blanketed the wide expanse. Kaneki stepped forward, all of it too much to take in.

“This is...” No words seemed to fit the emotion that was filling him.

Hide stood next to him and Kaneki could see in his periphery that he was watching him. “It certainly is.”

The scene was intoxicating, and they stood together like that for an immeasurable amount of time, soaking in the smell and sight before them.

“Kaneki.” The word was whispered, almost as if the wind itself had called his name. He turned to Hide, giving him his attention. Hide’s eyes searched him, and Kaneki had an odd thought. The way the starlight shone in his dark eyes, how his colors were hushed by the dim moon, the way he stared at him...

His beauty put the flowers to shame.

Hide shook his head and smiled, turning his attention back to the field. “It’s nothing. Sorry.”

Kaneki sighed and followed Hide’s gaze. “What kind of flowers are they?”

“Nemophila. Pretty, aren’t they?”

Kaneki hummed in agreement. “Thanks. For showing me this.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Hide’s voice sounded light, but Kaneki could hear something else in it.

He leaned over and kissed Hide on the cheek quickly before turning back to the path. “We should probably get going.”

Hide grabbed his arm suddenly and turned him around. His lips were on his in a hot press. It lasted only a few short seconds, but to him it seemed to last a lifetime, a lifetime that simply wasn’t enough.

Hide let go of him and smiled. “You’re right. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the park mentioned in the story is a real place, and it's gorgeous. I hope one day to visit it in person...


End file.
